Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Wild Card Warriors
The Wild Card Warrior battles were a series of one-on-one battles held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. A new robot which had not fought in the main competition before took on an experienced veteran in order to win themselves a place in Robot Wars. However, only one of the newcomers won a battle here, but the victory was not televised. The idea of this tournament may have been influential on the creation of the New Blood Championship in Extreme 2. *Dominator 2's victory over The Executioner is ranked 8th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. It is the quickest battle in both Extreme series. *TX-108 was the only newcomer to win a battle, defeating Hypno-Disc via the veteran breaking down. However, the fight was never televised, possibly due to its short length and presumed lack of exciting content. *From the six newcomers, only Axe Awe and The Executioner fought in the UK Series after this, with Draven and TX-108 failing to qualify and the assumption being that the other two failed as well. However, The Spider and Axe Awe were not true newcomers, the teams having fought in previous UK Championships with different machines, The Spider with Robocow and Axe Awe with Iron Awe. *This marked Behemoth's first Out of the Arena flip, and the first robot not to use a flipping weapon to do so. **It was also the first case of a House Robot throwing a robot out of the arena, with Sir Killalot doing so to Stinger in its battle. However, as cease had already been called, Stinger still won the judges' decision. *King B Powerwork's battle against Draven is the only battle in Robot Wars history to be extensively edited after its original airing (on BBC Choice). Draven had originally gone by the name of "Anthrax", but after an anthrax scare occured at around the time its fight aired on BBC2, the name had to be changed. As a result, all usage of the Anthrax name by Craig Charles and Julia Reed was removed, and Jonathan Pearce re-commentated the entire fight. *Mortis was originally scheduled to fight Axe Awe, but was replaced by Panic Attack at the last minute. Robots Competing Veterans *Stinger *Behemoth *King B Powerworks *Dominator 2 *Panic Attack *Hypno-Disc Newcomers *Ajjay *The Spider *Draven *The Executioner *Axe Awe *TX-108 Matches Stinger vs Ajjay The fight began with both robots largely dodging each other. Ajjay made the first attack, ramming into Stinger whilst avoiding its bludgeoning spike, but its spinning weapon didn't appear to be working. Stinger missed several hits with its spike, and Ajjay continued to ram it, eventually hitting it into the pit release button. Stinger drove away, and Ajjay attempted to ram it again, but made no meaningful attacks, whilst Stinger merely continued to slam its mace on the arena floor. The constant dodging continued, with Ajjay seemingly unable to control itself properly. This became evident when, under no pressure, it drove straight into Sir Killalot's CPZ, who picked it up in his claws. He eventually dropped Ajjay, who drove onto the flame pit. Ajjay then drove at Stinger, who at last started landing meaningful attacks with its spike. The two robots then continued to drive at each other. A few more less meaningful attacks occurred to both robots, and suddenly Stinger reversed towards Sir Killalot, who grabbed hold of it by its axle. He then proceeded to carry it towards the arena wall; cease was called, but Killalot dropped Stinger out anyway. The judges were called to make a decision. Winner: Stinger Behemoth vs The Spider The battle begun with both robots dodging around each other. After three of these, they both drove front on at each other, and Behemoth flipped The Spider over, driving it straight into the arena wall. Upon contact, Spider's spinning blades made matters worse for itself by pulling it up the wall. Behemoth charged at the stuck Spider, knocking it onto its side. It then made another charge and lifted it over the arena wall altogether. This was the first time a non-flipper weapon had thrown another robot out of the arena. Winner: Behemoth King B Powerworks vs Draven King B Powerworks got off to the faster start, but the first few moments of the battle had the two simply driving around one another. Eventually, Draven managed to catch King B within its jaw, but wasn't able to close it in time and instead pushed it around the arena. King B when attempted to use its saw on Draven, but it did not appear to be working. Draven took the advantage and pushed King B into the CPZ, but the more experienced machine escaped. With its saw out of action, King B attempted to use its lifting spikes to ram Draven's side, but no damage was caused. Draven eventually managed to catch King B Powerworks again, but the jaw was too slow to catch its faster adversary. King B then attempted to use its saw on Draven again, which seemed to flicker back to life momentarily before stopping again. With this failing, it attempted to use its spikes again and this time it was able to get underneath Draven and hook itself between its wheels. Draven attempted to escape by raising its lifting mechanism, but this only caused part of its armour to break off. Unable to escape, King B took the immediate advantage and, in a decidedly Panic Attack-equse move, activated the pit and pushed Draven straight in. Winner: King B Powerworks Dominator 2 vs The Executioner As soon as the battle began, The Executioner drove away from Dominator 2 and attempted to press the pit release button, but missed. It attempted a second time, with the same result. A third attempt finally managed to open the pit as Dominator tried to push underneath it. It missed an axe blow and The Executioner drove away, but as Dominator gave chase, the newcomer suddenly turned around and drove straight into the desending pit. At about 16-18 seconds, it proved to be the quickest battle in either series of Robot Wars Extreme. Winner: Dominator 2 Panic Attack vs Axe-Awe Axe-Awe tried to hit Panic Attack with its axe, but the former champions flipped it over. Axe-Awe self-righted, but Panic Attack drove underneath it and piggybacked Axe Awe around in its signature move; Panic Attack opened the pit and threw Axe Awe in. Winner: Panic Attack Hypno-Disc vs TX-108 30 seconds after the battle began, Hypno-Disc broke down and TX-108 was declared the winner and the only robot to triumph over a veteran. However, the battle was never aired on television, leaving many viewers with the impression that none of the newcomers won a battle. Winner: TX-108 Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 2 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 4 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 5 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 11 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 13